Little Miss Bad the Little Miss and Friends
Little Miss Bad the Little Miss and Friends is a parody, it is a Diesel The Black Diesel Shunter and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * Little Miss Bad as Thomas * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Edward * Mr. Nosey as Henry * Shrek (From Shrek) as Gordon * Mr. Slow as James * Mr. Tall as Percy * Frank McCay (From Monsters University) as Toby * Homer (From The Simpsons) as Duck * Timon (From The Lion King) as Donald * Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Douglas * Hercules (From Tugs) as Oliver * Little Miss Daredevil as Diesel * Ten Cents (From Tugs) as Bill * Sunshine (From Tugs) as Ben * Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as BoCo * Mr. Bump as Daisy * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Mavis * Lightning McQueen (From Cars) as Stepney * Mr. Lazy as Emily * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as Bertie * Roger Hargreaves as Sir Topham Hatt * Gorgeous Gurinder (From Horrid Henry) as Lady Hatt * Little Miss Wise as Spencer * Sonic (From Sonic the Hedgehog) as Skarloey * Tails (From Sonic the Hedgehog) as Rheneas * Tex (From Theodore Tugboat) as Sir Handel * The Evil Queen (From Snow White) as Peter Sam * Snorri (From Theodore Tugboat) as Rusty * Ernie the Giant Chicken (From Family Guy) as Duncan * Conrad Cat (From Skipper and Skeeto) as Duke * Bossy Bill (From Horrid Henry) as Fearless Freddie * The Magic Mirror (From Snow White) as Proteus * Little Miss Splendid as Smudger * Evil Edward (From TTTE) as Mr. Percival * Fireman Sam (From Fireman Sam) as The Angry Policeman * Little Miss Giggles as Bulgy * Little Miss Chatterbox as George * Sharon Ring as Arry * Rachel Ring as Bert * Mr. Silly as Lady * Little Miss Quick as Diesel 10 * Little Miss Twins as Splatter and Dodge * Wilson (From Chuggington) as Harold * Little Miss Whoops as The Spiteful Brake Van * Farnsworth (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as Scruffey * Tidy Ted (From Horrid Henry) as Toad * Little Miss Rainbow (Made Up Character) as Madge * Mr. Bounce as Lorry 1 * Carla (From Theodore Tugboat) as Lorry 2 * Oliver (From Theodore Tugboat) as Lorry 3 * Bertie (From TTTE) as Murdoch * Susan Test (From Johnny Test) as Annie * Mary Test (From Johnny Test) as Clarabel * Brunswick (From Theodore Tugboat) as Terence * Bayswater (From Theodore Tugboat) as Trevor * Yong Bao (From TTTE) as Jack * Rusty (From TTTE) as Alfie * Wlifred (From RWS) as Nelson * Jack (From TTTE) as Ned * Alfie (From TTTE) as Byron * Peter Sam (From TTTE) as Kelly * Rheneas (From TTTE) as Oliver (Pack) * Skarloey (From TTTE) as Isobella * Evil Bash (From TTTE) as Max * Evil Dash (From TTTE) as Monty * Freddie (From TTTE) as Patrick * Sir Handel (From TTTE) as Buster * Mr. Quiet as Elizabeth * Little Miss Scary as D261 * Vern (From Family Guy) as Bash * Johnny (From Family Guy) as Dash * Chester (From Theodore Tugboat) as Ferdinand * Jebediah (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as Hiro * Fundy (From Theodore Tugboat) as Victor * Oogie Boogie (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Kevin * Canso (From Theodore Tugboat) as Salty * Leslie Ring as Bertram * Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) as Harvey * Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Fergus * Mr. Uppity as Den * Woody (From Toy Story) as Dart * Little Miss Calamity as Norman * Mary Ring as Paxton * Pongo (From 101 Dalmatians) as Sidney * Nautilus (From Theodore Tugboat) as Belle * Crabby (From Cars 2) as Arthur * Theodore (From Theodore Tugboat) as Whiff * Hank (From Theodore Tugboat) as Scruff * Bluenose (From Theodore Tugboat) as Rosie * Mater (From Cars) as Bulstrode * Jack Skellington (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Derek * Moody Margaret (From Horrid Henry) as The Chinese Dragon * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Captain * The Shiny Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) as Jeremy * Mickey Mouse (From Disney) as Hank * Goofy (From Disney) as Stanley * Herman (From The Simpsons) as Luke * Mario (From Super Mario Bros.) as Merrick * Luigi (From Super Mario Bros.) as Owen * Pugwash (From Theodore Tugboat) as Stafford * Zorran (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Winston * Tiger Moth (From TTTE) as Connor * Petra (From Theodore Tugboat) as Caitlin * Terence (From TTTE) as Stephen * S.S.Vienna (From Tugs) as Millie * Puffa (From Tugs) as Tiger Moth * Fix it Felix (From Wreck it Ralph) as Boulder * Rabid Rebecca (From Horrid Henry) as Hector * Mr. Evil (Made up Character) as Dennis * Mr. Strong as Thumper * Dippy (From Elias The Little Rescue Boat) as Porter * Edna Krabappel (From The Simpsons) as Flora * Shellburne (From Theodore Tugboat) as Rocky * Shane (From TTTE) as Butch * Red (From Angry Birds) as Neville * Shane Dooiney (From RWS) as Billy * Caroline (From TTTE) as Gator * Mufasa (From The Lion King) as Reg * Duke (From TTTE) as Caroline * Emily (From Theodore Tugboat) as Marion * The Raven (From Snow White) as Timothy * Johnny Test (From Johnny Test) as Logan * Purplenose (Made up Thomas Character) as Bear * Little Miss Neat as Godred * Little Miss Helpful as Lord Harry * Little Miss Sunshine as Spamcan * Little Miss Magic as Old Stuck Up * Little Miss Moody (Made up Character) as The Diesel Shunter * Mr. Persnickety as Sixteen Category:Brian Ring